


me and you

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idol Life, Kinda, M/M, Minor kiss scene, They both are idols, angst with happy ending, because I love exo, mentions of chanyeol, red velvet is a company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: ""Thanks dad." Donghyuck joked, playfully elbowing Mark in his ribs, before returning a warm smile obviously flattered by the greeting he got. "Your fans were going crazy out there.""Of course they were." Mark sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, already feeling tired by the mention of his fans. The fans who hate Donghyuck since pre-debut. "They think we're rivals or something."





	me and you

  
"Congrats." Mark said, watching as the younger wobbled down the stairs, flashing a smile at him, before giving him a side hug, inhaling the sweet smell around him (it was always a fruity smell, and Mark guessed Donghyuck still used that shampoo brand he discovered when they were younger). "I'm so proud of you, your first win!"

"Thanks _dad." _Donghyuck joked, playfully elbowing Mark in his ribs, before returning a warm smile obviously flattered by the greeting he got. "Your fans were going crazy out there."

"Of course they were." Mark sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, already feeling tired by the mention of his fans. The fans who hate Donghyuck since pre-debut. "They think we're rivals or something."

"I mean," Donghyuck coughed, holding a hand to his mouth and glancing around the room. "They know a bit of our history, and they won't ever forget it, now will they?"

Mark grimaced as he thought back to what had happened.

-

_"What...?" Donghyuck stared down at his phone, eyes stinging as he tried to read over the article again, a horrible tugging feeling at his heart and he could taste the disgusting flavour creep up his throat. "I- Mark? Have you read this?"_

_"Read what- Donghyuck, are you crying?" Mark scrambled from the practice room floor, tripping over his bag as he rushed over to see what had caused Donghyuck to seem so heart broken. "What is it?"_

_Donghyuck pushed his phone into Mark's sight, a silent sob escaping his mouth as he covered it quickly, hoping no sound would be made. The fear of being caught sneaking into the room was enough, but being caught crying after finding out that half of stan twitter thinks Donghyuck was trying to sabotage Mark's career would be worse. _

_"Donghyuck..." Mark ran a hand down his face, dropping to the floor next to the younger and wrapping an arm around him, enveloping him into a hug, hoping that giving him warmth might help. "Don't listen to them, they're just talking trash because they have no idea what the truth is."_

_"They made a petition to remove me as a trainee." Donghyuck whispered, scared that if he was to speak any louder, his voice would break, and hearing himself sound so weak would cause Mark to panic, who h he wasn't really looking forward to. "They've already gotten a thousand votes."_

_"Hey, hey, hey, listen," Mark pulled away from the hug cupping Donghyuck's cheeks and wiping his tears, narrowing his eyes as he saw Donghyuck hiccup. "ST aren't going to remove you as a trainee, they can't lose someone as talented as you."_

_"But Mark," Donghyuck's voice cracked, and he immediately regretted speaking, but continued nonetheless, "Your fans hate me, ST stans hate me, if I was to debut, I'd literally have no one supporting me."_

_"That's not true!" Mark shook his head, shaking Donghyuck with him in attempt to distract the younger from the situation. "Once ST makes a statement on this, confirming the fact that you weren't the one who leaked my music, or messed with my equipment, the fans will say sorry, and love you again."_

_"Those aren't real fans then..." Donghyuck mumbled, averting his eyes to the floor and sniffling quietly. The two remained in silence, Mark still cupping Donghyuck's cheeks, Donghyuck pouting whilst looking away, tears dried up, until a knock echoed in the room, and the two shared a panicked look._

-

"But it's been so long since then." Mark groaned, walking through the halls with Donghyuck as they made their way to the dressing room, eager to get out of their clothes and head to their dorms. "They should've forgotten about it, or something."

"They choose something, and still hold it close to their hearts." Donghyuck said, shooting him an awkward smile, before bursting into the dressing room, hurriedly tugging off his tie and searching through the clothes for something comfortable. "It's not something they could forget easily, I mean, ST did in some way humiliate me in front of the public by calling me your stalker and then kicking me out of the rookies group."

Mark froze in his spot, frown deepening as he heard Donghyuck say that out loud. It sounded a lot more harsh when Donghyuck said it, although there was no hidden hate towards Mark in his tone, but it still caused him to feel guilty.

-

_"Donghyuck?" Mark's manager said in a questioning tone, confused as to why he was currently sitting on the practice room's floor, tangled up in Mark's arm in the middle of the night. "What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_The two flinched as the manager continued to curse, walking towards them with anger radiating from his body. He grabbed Donghyuck's wrist, jerking him forwards, ignoring the way Mark called out for them, and dragged him out of the room. Donghyuck's heartbeat sped up as he tripped on his own feet, breathing becoming unstable, and a painful sensation spreading through his body from his wrist. _

_"The article's not true!" Donghyuck managed to stutter out as the manager stopped in front of the office, in which surprisingly, at 12am, a table full of people were sitting in. "I'm not—"_

_"Shut up." Was all the manager said, before he opened the door to the room, swinging Donghyuck forwards and the shutting it close. "I brought him."_

_"Lee Donghyuck." The man at the end of the long table said, raising his head from the papers laid out across the table (and Donghyuck internally winced, because he could see from here that it was pictures of him and Mark), intertwining his fingers and holding his chin to them. "You've been a trainee for the past 4 years."_

_Donghyuck listened to the man narrate his entire time of being a trainee. All the performances he did, the large amount of positive feedback be received, and the fans he brought through those covers. But Donghyuck knew, all this praising was just the calm before the storm._

_"It's such a shame." The man said, leaning back in his seat, taking off his glasses and casually massaging the bridge of his nose. "It's so sad to see you leave our company in such a disgraceful way."_

_ **Ding ding ding,** _ _ there it was. Donghyuck felt his heart drop, and a lump formed in his throat, his eyes watering again and the man seemed to not be affected by the change in his mood._

_"You are no longer a trainee, we want you to take your belongings out of the dorms within the next week and no trace of you must be left behind." The words rung in Donghyuck's ear, and he forced himself to remain conscious, knowing that if he fainted here then he would waste those few hours sleeping rather than trying to find somewhere to live. "We will release a statement on what you have done to Mark, that poor boy, and then nothing related to you will ever be spoken of in this company."_

_The manager, who was still stood behind Donghyuck, grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the room, grip tightening everytime Donghyuck slipped on the floor, unable to see because of his blurred vision. A faint couple of yells was heard, and it was so clear that the voice belonged to Mark, but Donghyuck tuned it out, choosing to focus more on what was going on with himself, rather than the boy he was getting in trouble because of. _

_The doors to the building opened (how did they climb down two pair of large staircases, Donghyuck doesn't even know but here they were), and the manager came to an abrupt stop, causing Donghyuck to stumble into his back, and a hiss escaped his mouth._

_"Make sure to take your belongings out." The manager said, before spinning on his heels, rushing back into the building, leaving Donghyuck on the street freezing in the cold breeze. He had to find a new place to stay in, because he couldn't exactly move back into his parents' house at the age of 19, declaring the fact that the years he spent training to become an idol had just been wasted and now he had to restart his life from scratch._

-

"I'm sorry." Mark whispered, as they turned the corner towards the back door even though they both knew fans would be populated around there as well, and would hate to see the two of them together. "I really tried to—"

"Hey." Donghyuck stopped walking, gently taking Mark's hand into his own and smiling at him softly. "You did what you could, it's not your fault. Plus, here I am now, right?"

To be honest, Mark had tried hi best to get Donghyuck back into the company. He had told them about how if was entirely Mark's plan to sneak Donghyuck into the practice room, and all the time they spent together was all initiated by him, because most of it was, but it definitely wasn't one-sided at all. However, the company was not convinced, and even when Mark threatened to leave the company, they reminded him that he was blinded in a contract with them, and couldn't leave for another 8 years.

"Yeah," Mark lowered his head, still feeling guilty for what had happened. "All thanks to Joy."

-

_Just as Donghyuck gave hope, walking down the road, ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone, he bumped into a lady as he entered a convenience store. She looked up at him, their height difference not really doing any justice to her neck, before her eyes light up._

_"Lee Donghyuck, right?" She said, her sweet voice echoed in the empty streets, and he wonder why she was out at such a late time especially in such a dodgy area (but then again so was he). "I'm Sooyoung, but you can call me Joy." _

_"Hey." He replied, nodding his head, and then awkwardly shifted on the spot, since it was quite comfortable standing in the middle of the doorway, squashed between the door frame and him trying his best to not stand too close to the girl._

_"Ah, I'm sorry!" Joy hurriedly said, walking out of the way and bowing down. They stared at each other for a while, and Donghyuck contemplated whether or not he should leave, but it had already been a whole minute and walking away would seem too awkward (as if it wasn't awkward enough). Then finally, Joy spoke up again, frowning at the sight of Donghyuck. "You look like you cried, are you okay?"_

_Instinctively, Donghyuck shook his head, before nodding quickly, trying to cover up his slip up, but Joy had already clicked the pieces together._

_"You had an arguement with your company, isn't it?" She said, tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. Donghyuck bit the bottom of his lip, nodding his head, and the horrible thoughts flood his mind once again. "Was it because of the article published about you?"_

_"Yeah, it was." Donghyuck said through his gritted teeth. Why did she have to outline everything, remind Donghyuck about what had just happened to him? She stood in silence for a few more moments before pulling out a card from her pocket, shoving it into his hand before bowing down._

_"Call us if you ever lose interest in ST." And with that, Joy turned around, glancing over her shoulder as she called out a bye, before disappearing through the streets. Donghyuck stood in the store staring hard at the card. It was of some company called Red Velvet, and if Donghyuck didn't know better, they were supposed to be rivals of ST. _

_He continued to chew on his lip, and the piece of bread he had just bought, as he walked back to the dorm, thinking about whether or not he should call them up. The second he reached the dorm, Donghyuck rung the number, instantly connecting and Joy's voice filled his ear again. _

_That night, Donghyuck moved out of the ST dorms and got introduced to his new dorm mates. _

-

So here they were, Mark and Donghyuck (or Haechan as the fans call him), known as one of the biggest rivals in the industry. Their fans hated each other, and were always having fanwars, for what reason? Something really old, and completely fake (which was later proven by Red Velvet, who released a 5 page long article including pictures of the things Donghyuck was really doing during that time he was accused of stalking Mark) but still go along with it, because they assume the tension between the two hasn't gone down since Donghyuck left (correction: got kicked from)   
the company.

"Come after a while." Donghyuck said, patting Mark's butt a few times, before pulling his hoodie up, managing to cover most of his face up and sliding through the doors. Obviously, his suspicions appearance didn't go unnoticed, and soon a bunch of fans were screaming at him, confessing their undying love for him and trying to pass a few love letters into his hands (which he kindly accepted, although he was probably never going to get the chance to read them).

Mark took a deep breath, before trailing behind another idol leaving the building. Somehow, and Mark doesn't understand or even want to question it, but no one saw him hiding behind the idol, called Chanyeol or something like that (and to Mark's benefit, he was much larger than him, making it easier for him to hide), and he slipped into the first black car he saw, letting out a sigh of content when a familiar scent flooded his nose, and a warm hand pressed onto his nape.

"Hopefully no one saw you." Donghyuck's voice came out as a mutter, and they both turned to each other, a smile on their faces, before they leaned forwards, struggling to get over the massive arm rest between them, but still comfortably connecting their lips. Donghyuck careesed Mark's cheek, feeling delight rush through him, because it had been so long since they last kissed - maybe it was 3 months ago? Donghyuck couldn't really remember.

Mark pulled away, running a hand through Donghyuck's hair, before glancing at the driver, who just happened to be their close friend Jaehyun, before looking back to Donghyuck.

"Can I stay at your dorm? It's been so long since we spent time together." Mark pouted and leaned against Donghyuck's arm, puckering his lips and showing him his wide eyes. A sigh was heard, before Donghyuck nodded, earning a loud, yet soft, cheer from Mark.

"Let's just hope no fans see us." Donghyuck chuckled, clasping Mark's hand in his and staring out the windows seeing a bunch of fans try to take pictures of him, although they couldn't really tell which car he was in. "We'd get pulled into another scandal."

"Don't worry." Mark said, shuffling closer, happily pushing the arm rest into a different position so that it was out of the way, and then brought his face close to Donghyuck's. "Even if they were to find out, I couldn't care less. If they're true fans, they'll support us, if not, then they can go find another idol to love."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but still caught Mark's parted lips with his, pushing him back slightly, to gain space between their arms, before pulling away and placing his head on Mark's shoulder, a friendly feeling washing over him.

"Oh, and by the way," Mark cleared his throat, tilting his head to the side and looking down at Donghyuck with an uneasy stare. "Can it just be me and you tonight?"

"Hmm? Got some plans Mark Lee?"

"Oh shut up, you know I don't mean it like that!"


End file.
